lavoie_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Adolphe Washington Lavoie Sr.
Early Life Adolphe Washington Lavoie Sr. was born in Bouctouche, New Brunswick, Canada on September 27th, 1869 to Theophile Lavoie and Sophia Marquis. He appears on the April 11th, 1871 Canadian Census living with his mother and several siblings. It is not known where exactly they were living but the census was done in Wellington Parish which encompasses the community of Bouctouche. It is not known why Theophile is absent from the census. Other members of the family listed in addition to Sophia and Adolphe are Celia, George, Maxime, Adeline, Benjamin, Mary Ann, and Lucy. It is unknown if the family was living in the Bouctouche area when a destructive F3 tornado struck on August 6th, 1879. They had relocated by 1881, perhaps as a consequence of this event. The 1881 Canadian Census taken April 23rd of that year shows the family living in Nelson Parish in Northumberland County. Both Theophile and Sophia appear on this census. In addition to to Adolphe, siblings George, Maxime, Adeline, Benjamin, Lucy, and Francisse are listed. Adolphe was living in the Rogersville Parish in Northumberland County as a Laborer during the April 13th, 1891 Canadian Census. He was living with his parents and brother Francisse at the time. His brother George lived at the next domicile. Immigration to Fitchburg It is not known when Adolphe left Canada for the United States. The first record of him in the country are marriage records to Marie Marguerite LeBlanc on February 5th, 1894. Adolphe and Marie did not come to the United States together and it is not known how they met. On their wedding day, Marie was already pregnant with their first child Joseph Albanie Lavoie. Adolphe lists his occupation as a Teamster while Marie was a Shirt Maker. The Fitchburg Sentinel dated June 15th, 1899 states that the family had a two year old daughter that was injured and nearly lost a thumb in a clothes wringer. The family did not have any daughters at the time so this was most likely one of the younger sons. In addition to Joseph, Marie gave birth to William, Leo, and Ernest in 1895, 1897, and 1898 respectively. Marie was pregnant with their fifth child, Edward Nelson Lavoie when the United States Census of 1900 was taken on June 19th. Adolphe was working at a train car shop at the time. In addition to Edward, the family welcomed five children between 1900 and 1910. First came sons Joseph Francis Lavoie Sr. and Adolphe Washington Lavoie Jr. in 1902 and 1905 respectively followed by daughters Wilhelmina and Lucy in 1907 and 1909. The family also had at least two dogs but they were put down on May 10th, 1909 over a fear of rabies. The family was still in Fitchburg (but at a different address) at the time of the April 30th, 1910 census. Adolphe is still listed as a Piper at a Train Car Shop. Joseph and William had taken jobs at a Woolen Mill. Adolphe and Marie had three move children in the 1910's with Francis Theodore Lavoie arriving in 1911, Mary Margaret Lavoie in 1912, and Daniel Jean Lavoie in 1915. Unlike his eleven other siblings, Daniel was born in nearby Leominster. Relocation to Lowell The family (excluding the two eldest sons) relocated to Lowell in early 1917. Adolphe moved the family to Lowell so he, and several of his children, could work at the train car shop in North Billerica. They initially lived at 38 Burton St. but by 1920 they had settled into the family home located at 178 Woburn Street. The family lost their third child, Leo Joseph Lavoie, during World War I. Leo enlisted in the military a few months after arriving in Lowell and died during the Battle of Argonne Forest. While many of his other children would fight in one or more of the 20th century wars, only Leo was killed in action. The January 3rd, 1920 Census shows Adolphe and Marie living at the family home on Woburn St. with their nine youngest children. Adolphe, Ernest, and Edward held jobs at the train car shop. Any Francis (often known as Lester) was working as a shipping clerk. During the April 9th, 1930 Census, the family home was occupied by Adolphe, Marie, and seven of their children. Adolphe's occupation was listed as Jobber at Express Jobbing. Marie was not working but all seven children still living at home had jobs. Several of the Lavoie children were still living at home with Adolphe and Marie when the 1940 Census was taken on April 18th. These children were Ernest, Adolphe Jr., Lucy, Francis, and Daniel. Later Life and Death Adolphe lost his wife Marie on November 3rd, 1943 and did not remarry. He also outlived his ninth child, Lucy Regina Lavoie, who passed away in 1955. Adolphe died on December 18th, 1959 at home at the age of 90. In addition to his surviving children, there were 21 grandchildren and 27 great-grandchildren at the time of his passing. Legacy Adolphe Lavoie is the original patriarch of this branch of the Lavoie family having fathered twelve children, seven of which would go on to have children of their own. At age 90, Adolphe is currently one of only four people on the tree to reach that milestone.